With the advent of the current popularity of CB radios a need has arisen for a convenient carrying device for the radio. In particular, one form the CB unit takes is that of a rectangle approximately 5 inches by 8 inches and from an inch to 2 inches in thickness. In use the device is connected to battery power and antenna terminals by connecting leads extending from the CB unit. Along sides thereof are provided controls. Also extending from the unit is the hand held microphone. The size of the unit and its popularity has engendered a considerable theft problem and owners are carrying the units with them when leaving their automobiles. Also, a carrying device such as contemplated herein is desirable for motorcycle use.